Couching it Up
by doorist
Summary: LJ challenge fic. Ted has a couch. It's green. It's his favourite. It's where Cody now has to sleep whenever he stays over. Slash happens there. A few times. Oh hello Randy what are you doing there on Ted's couch? NC17, m/m and m/m/m pairings, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Couching It Up

Pt1… The Smell of Old Leather

Cody first stayed round Ted's house when he was only five years old. Ted's mum was looking after him while his dad had surgery and his mum went to visit him in hospital. It was holiday time so Ted and all his brothers were home every day, it was awesome fun.  
Playing outside in their huge backyard, building forts, teepees, a massive treehouse, trampolining, playing He-Man and GI Joe, Pochahontas and Power Rangers, Ninja Turtles, built in firends, there was never a dull moment!

When he went home he was always so bored to begin with, but soon lapsed back into his more solitary pursuits of video gaming.  
Every year after that he went back to spend at least some holidays with the Dibiase's. Sometimes his dad and mum came too, depending on his dad's wrestling schedule of course.  
One year when Cody was about 8, Ted's dad built them a wrestling ring to play in out in the yard, it was the coolest thing ever!  
The next year they paced out a whole proper baseball diamond! Complete with mound, red dirt, real bases and mitts for everyone! Ted's dad was just so cool! Then the year after that he built them a five-a-side soccer pitch with 'Team Dibiase' shirts!

At some point, Cody remembered Ted's dad buying new furniture for whole entire house including a massive cinema screen style tv, new bunk beds, and a new green leather couch. Cody especially remembered the couch and the beds because they got in big trouble for bouncing on them when they were still new and broke Ted's little brothers bed right through. And the couch, Ted and Cody had spent years growing up on that couch in front of the giant tv playing SegaMegaDrive and Ted's brand new Nintendo 64. Of course Cody already had both of those so he totally used to beat everyone all the time.  
That green couch held loads of memories for Cody over the years, and it was the same couch he lay on right now, curled up, trying to sleep as all the old memories flooded back, in Ted's brand new apartment.

Cody was 23 now, and this was the first time ever he hadn't slept in the same room as his friend when he stayed over. But there was something weird going on with Ted tonight. He'd been acting real strange, They'd gone out to celebrate that Ted got the starring role in the Marine2 and had gone to a pumping club. They'd met up with a load of the other guys and started out with shots of tequila and got way wasted, way quick, but that's when Ted got all weird.

Most of them were up on the dance floor, girls all over Randy, John, Hennigan and Chris as usual, but Ted refused to get up. He just sat at their table, nursing his beer, on his own most of the time, all sullen and moody if anyone came near him.  
Everyone tried to get him up but he refused and just got drunker and more sullen as the night wore on. When Cody approached him one time he nearly bit his head off! He was only gonna ask him if he wanted another beer! So he stomped back to the dance floor with two beers all to himself. He got lost in the music and the banter and the laughs, even though it wasn't really his usual sort of music. But he was here for his friend, so he was gonna have a good time even if Ted wasn't! Cody could quite happily party pretty much anywhere anyhow anyway.

He watched a big group of girls gyrate their way round his friends, obviously recognising some of them, flirting shamelessly He found himself caught up in the act and decided to have some fun. No need to join the misery guts in the corner. He ended up having an awesome night, dancing with about ten hot chicks and he, Randy and the others were all set to score. Cody felt weird taking some random girl back to Ted's new house without Ted having one of his own to take back too, so went to find him to try hook him up. But he was no longer in his spot. He scanned the bar area on his way to take a leak but no sign of him. Figuring he probably was just taking a leak too and didn't worry too much about it. He wasn't in the bathroom though, but as Cody stood at the urinal he could hear someone getting some kind of action judging by the noises coming from the cubicle, so he hurried back outside.

Ten minutes later he was back on the dancefloor with his girl of the night and Ted stormed up to him slurring and swaying, saying he was leaving. Cody was gutted, it was meant to be Ted's night! But Ted just handed him a spare key so he could stay out longer, which Cody totally did, but he also didn't want his friend going home in that state alone. It was only 3am, so amidst protests from the others and his new dance partner Cody got he and Ted a cab. But Ted didn't say a word to him the whole ride home, just sat staring out the opposite window and Cody totally regretted him decision.

Randy had tried to get him to stay 'cos the chick he'd been dancing with was best friends with the chick who'd been all over Cody, so Randy had been hoping that would stand them in good steed for some four-way action. But Cody told him he'd have to look after them both on his own, to which Randy's eyes lit up, naturally.  
In the cab, Cody couldn't stop thinking about how Randy got to take home two hot girls that he should've been part of, yet all he got was a miserable Ted.

When they got in, Ted went straight to his room and slammed the door. Cody followed and tapped reluctantly, asking if Ted was ok. All he got was a load of abuse and his travel bag for his trouble, about how he shouldn't be still sleeping on a fold out bed in his room at their age, they were meant to be stars soon so it was about time they grew up and shit. Cody just listened, eyes wide, too drunk to really understand, or care, what was going on.  
"But where am I gonna sleep?" he'd asked, to which Ted replied,  
"On the fucking couch like any other guy our age would!"  
"Oh," thought Cody as he trudged off, now too tired to care. He found a quilt in a cupboard, undressed down to his boxers and curled up on his old green friend, annoyed now to find sleep evading him as he wondered what was wrong with Ted.

After a while, he thought it sounded like he could hear talking coming from Ted's room, but ignored it at first, thinking it was just the tv. But then he heard shouts and a loud crash and got up to investigate, quietly standing outside the door to listen. He could hear Ted cursing and swearing and it sounded like he was thumping something, then it sounded like he was crying! And Cody could've sworn he heard his name, he listened harder, pressing his ear to the door, _"Fuck you Cody, why are you doing this to me? I can't handle this anymore!" _he heard Ted sob, and his brain was ticking over trying to figure out what he had done to upset Ted so bad. He had no idea.

He crept back to the couch again, deciding to sort it out in the morning. But a few minutes later he heard Ted's door open and soft footsteps padded into the room. Both men held their breath for a minute, until Cody decided he better pretend to be asleep. He was in no state to be arguing with Ted right now. But he heard him come closer.  
"Cody?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"  
Cody kept his eyes tightly closed, concentrated on breathing deeply and said nothing.  
"Cody man?" Ted seemed to be looming over him now, then he sighed and sat down on the floor next to where Cody's head lay.  
"I'm so sorry Cody," Ted whispered, and Cody nearly died of shock when he felt Teds hand stroking his hair.  
"I shouldn't have shouted at you Cody, you did nothing wrong,"

Now Cody was confused, it sure sounded like he'd been getting the blame for something a few moments ago. And Ted kept saying his name all the time. Weird.  
Then to his utmost surprise, Ted took hold of his hand, stroking it, and then to his utter horror, he started to cry! What on earth was going on? As Ted sobbed he started to whisper things really quietly to him, he strained to listen.  
"I wish I was more like you Cody, you're so confident, so happy, you can just be yourself, you can just go out there and have fun and you have nothing to worry about. I wish I could do that, I should've been up there having fun with you all tonight, instead of hiding in the corner, hiding myself, hiding from myself. God I hate what I've become, I wish I had the courage to just be myself, stop pretending, just get on with it, but I can't. I sneak around, I'm living a lie, I can't even tell you about it, you, my best friend, 'cos you're the reason I'm like this Cody. But if I tell you how much I love you it could fuck our friendship up forever and that's the last thing I want to do, I can't bear the thought of losing you Cody,"

Ted was sobbing his heart out and Cody was in a state of total shock, shaken to the core, he just lay there, completely still while Ted clutched his hand, entwining their fingers and stroking his arm.  
"Oh please God," Ted started whispering again, "Please God guide me in this, make me do the right thing, cure me please, I promise I'll stop, I'll stop impure thoughts about my best friend, I'll stop pleasuring myself when I talk to him online and look at his pictures, I'll stop sucking off strangers in public bathrooms and imagining it's him, please God, cure me, make me stop, please help me,"

Cody could hear a familiar fapping sound and realised what Ted was doing, repenting as he wanked over him! Better not fucking get any of it on me! Ted started stroking Cody's hair again as he pumped himself, gently caressing his face.  
"Cody I love you," he kept whispering as he leant in, placing gentle kisses on Cody's forehead, the touch of his lips on Cody's soft skin sending him over the edge. He moaned into his fist, clutching Cody's hand again, kissing the length of his arm as his breathing subsided. Spent, he rose from his kneeling position, standing over Cody, and still holding his hand, now in both his own. _'Gross,_' Cody thought, still rigid with shock.  
"See Cody, can you understand why I can't have you in the room with me anymore? I just don't trust myself around you," He placed Cody's hand gently down on his stomach and padded away back to his room.

As soon as he heard the door click shut, Cody's eyes sprung open and he sat bolt upright, not believing what the hell just happened, and having no idea what to do about it.

............

The next morning Cody woke up and stretched himself out on the big green comfy couch. Hang on, why was he on the couch? His mind was still pretty groggy and he felt like major crap. Man, a _whole_ lot of tequila had been consumed last night after all. He wondered how Randy had got on with the two hot chicks, then he tried to remember why the _hell _he wasn't there too, and then it all came flooding back.

_'Fuck'_ he groaned, how was he gonna play this today? He could hear movement from the kitchen and sat up hesitantly, thinking the fucking _least _Ted could do is cook him bacon.

He got dressed and searched for his phone to check the time, finding a text from Randy: _'Wish you were here too xxx',_ Damn, he wished he _was_ there too, instead of in this predicament.  
He sighed, flipping on the tv, replying to Randy one handed, 'Me2 u tart, hey call me when ur done, need 2 ask u bout something, C', He shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked up as Ted entered the room.

"Hi, I heard the tv, thought you must have surfaced,"  
Cody nodded, "Yeah, barely," was all he could muster.  
"Coffee?" Cody nodded.  
Ted returned a few minutes later, steaming mug in hand.  
"Sorry for being a jerk last night at the club man," he said sheepishly.  
"Oh _yeah_?" Cody looked at him indignantly, "Maybe you should also say sorry for being a_ total_ jerk _OFF_ once we got _home _from the club,"  
"What?" Ted completely froze and Cody cursed himself under his breath, '_what the fuck is wrong with you man?' _he thought _'can't keep your fucking mouth shut? _He hadn't even meant to say anything. Too late now.  
"_I was awake_,"  
Ted was silent. He was mortified.  
"Well? What have you got to say for yourself? I'd love to hear you explain your way outta this one Teddy."  
Silence.  
"Well?"

Ted got up intending to make a hasty exit, but Cody was too quick for him.  
"_Oh I don't fucking think so Dibiase_." In a flash Cody had him by the scruff of his neck up against the wall. "You were doing pretty good at shooting your mouth, and other things, all over the fucking place last night Teddy, what happened? You better start talking man 'cos i want _ANSWERS_! I want a fucking _explanation_!" Cody's voice was low and menacing, and he held Ted in a vice like grip, but Ted showed no signs of wanting to struggle, he looked more like he wanted the floor to just open him up and swallow him whole.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.  
"Is that _all?_ That's not fucking _good enough_ Ted. Have you ever done _anything_ like that to me before?"  
"No, no I swear,"  
"How _long_?"  
"Wh..what?"  
"_How long_ have you been, have you felt, how long have you been _thinking that stuff_? About _me_?" Cody practically spat it out.  
"It's, it isn't, it's not like that Cody,"  
"Shut up! Don't fucking _lie_ to me Ted! I _heard_ every word,_ every word _you said last night! How fucking long have you been watching me and wanking over me while I sleep? How long have you been keeping pictures of me to shoot your load all over? _Fucking tell me_!"

Ted had never seen Cody so angry, and it terrified him. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of. "I don't know!" he shouted back, losing control now, he had nothing else to lose, "Since _forever_ Cody! Since as long as I can remember ok? _I've been in love with you forever_! I'm sorry ok? I'm fucking sorry!"  
He was sobbing uncontrollably now and Cody let him go, stepping back. Ted instantly covered his face with his hands, dropping to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Why do you fucking think?"  
"Didn't you ever fucking think that maybe I might fucking find out?"  
"No! I never meant for you to know!"  
"What? Didn't you at least think it would've been ok to tell me you were gay?"  
"I'm not _gay_!"  
"You're _not_ gay?"  
"No way! Of course not! It's wrong! I can't be. ANyway, I'm going to get married, have a family one day, it's just a phase, I'll grow out of it,"

Cody laughed out loud, incredulous, "What?! God, are you out of your mind? Man, you are so southern, no not only that, so old fashioned! Ted, there's nothing wrong with being gay, get with the times dude, anyway, you could still be gay and get married and have a family, and you still could've fucking told me, it's the 21st century dude, fuck's sake."  
"i thought you'd hate me."  
"Why?"  
"Just cos. Just fucking cos!"

Cody looked at him and made a decision.  
"Get up."  
"What?" Ted just looked at him warily, confused.  
"Fucking get up man," Cody grabbed Ted by the scruff of the neck again and hauled him to his feet.  
"Why? What are you doing? Let go of me,"

Cody said nothing, dragging Ted roughly over to the couch.  
"What the fuck Cody? Let me go!" Ted hollered, but Cody just forcibly shoved him down face first onto the green leather.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You wanted me right? Well happy birthday, merry fucking christmas Ted Dibiase, you're gonna fucking get me."  
"What?!"  
"Shut up!" Cody held him down from behind, undoing his belt buckle with one hand, then hastily yanking down Ted's tracksuit bottoms, exposong his bare buttocks.

"Cody, what..?"  
Cody spat in his hand, "Ready Ted? You fucking ready?"  
Ted just gasped as he felt Cody's fingers push inside him with no warning. He was lying on top of Ted, one hand holding him down on the back of his neck.

He could feel Teds muscles clenching around his fingers, he knew it hurt, he was fully aware how much it burned, and he waited for Ted to get used to the intrusion, to relax a bit.  
He slowly started to move his fingers in and out, widening the tight hot hole, scissoring his fingers as he pulled them nearly all the way out. He didn't wait long before going straight for Ted's prostate, if Ted had been in love with him for so long the least he could do was make him realise what he'd been missing.  
And Cody had done this before, oh yes he had, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'm gonna fuck you," he growled into Ted's ear, lips grazing his skin and he watched the goosebumps rise along Ted's neck before his very eyes. Ted said nothing. He was very tense, he was pinned down, he was scared, he knew what was gonna happen, and he was gonna let it. He was more turned on than he had ever been in his entire life. He didn't know if he was necessarily gonna like it though. He could feel Cody's fingers forcing themselves deeper and deeper and hitting the sweet spot every single time. But it wasn't supposed to be like this, in his dreams, in his fantasies, it wasn't like this at all. Sure he'd never done this before so he didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, he knew Cody was making him feel good, but everything about it felt so wrong.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," Cody whispered along the back of his neck, tracing a line with his nose, nuzzling then licking and nibbling along Ted's shoulder blades, breathing over the spit sucked strips causing Ted's hair to stand on end and his whole body to shudder, all the while Cody's fingers were pumping away, and Ted was nearly ready for action.  
Cody continued to suck, kiss and nibble, along Ted's shoulders and all the way down his spine until he reached his firm buttocks. Withdrawing his fingers and spitting in the space they left he spread it around slicking his entrance, ready for his cock.

He spat again in his palm and coated his cock, teasing the head in past the tightenng ring of muscle, he stayed still and kissed all over Ted's neck and shoulders again, giving him time to adjust. Ted bucked his hips into the couch, his cock straining underneath him, the movement relaxing his ass allowing Cody to slide in a bit further.  
"That's it, easy does it, nice and slow, feels so good Teddy, you feel so hot, so fucking tight, I'm gonna enjoy fucking you Teddy, we shoulda done this a long time ago."  
Ted bucked again, wanting more, he'd never heard Cody talk like this before, and it was doing mad things to his innocent southern mind. He moaned as he felt Cody's balls pressing against his thighs.

"Do you want me to fuck you Ted?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I didn't hear you,"  
"YES!" Ted shouted, "Fuck me! Harder! Please Cody!"  
"Yeah? Like this?"  
"Yeah! YES YES!!"  
And Cody obliged, he didn't hold back, he let Ted fucking have it, almost fucking him through the floor. He let Ted raise his hips to get his hands underneath himself to his cock, and he lay himself down on top, holding Teds butt cheeks apart with both hands, driving himself forward, chest flush with Ted's sweaty t-shirt clad back.

He continued to hammer into Ted's prostate and could feel him writhing beneath him, almost gasping for air as Cody pressed down on him.  
"Do you like that Ted? Do you? I'm gonna make you come so hard,"  
"Oh yes, oh God, Cody I'm so close," Ted completely tensed his entire body as the feeling engulfed him from the pit of his stomach out to his toes, he thrashed about wildly, never having felt anything like that in his entire life before, his clenching sending Cody over the edge close behind.

They collapsed, panting, Cody rolling off of Ted and lying beside him to get his breath back.

"Right," he said, getting up, "I better be off then, thanks for that Ted, see you later," He did up his jeans and pulled out his phone as he headed for the door.  
Ted just lay there, staring after him.

The next day he announced the news of his engagement to his long term girlfriend Kirsten.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2… The Price of Friendship

***********  
Ted Dibiase, sitting deep in though on his comfy old beat up green leather couch, looked up as his phone vibrated against the table. Probably yet another well wisher congratulating him on his announcement from the day before.

He was getting married.

He hesitated before reaching for the phone, still ringing, reluctant to see who it was.  
Glancing at the screen, he cringed seeing Randy's name flashing up,  
_'Shit,' _he thought, finger hovering over the key pad, lingering perhaps slightly longer in the vacinity of the reject button. _'Fuck it,' _he thought, chucking it back on the table, _'Let it go to answerphone,' _

He picked the tv remote back up and started flicking channels, one eye still trained on the table much to his annoyance.  
_'Stop it Ted,' _he chided himself, _'You're worrying over nothing, everything will be fine now,' __  
_But instead of the expected short beep signalling Randy had left him a message, the phone lit up again, buzzing all over the table as Randy phoned him straight back.

_'Fucking hell, take a hint dude,' _Ted growled, ignoring it again, but Randy was insistant, this time leaving him a message and ringing him straight back.  
Ted was getting annoyed now, but it was mostly due to the fact that he was especially paranoid that Randy's persistance meant he _knew_.

Knew.

Knew what happened the other day, after the club.  
He was worried that Cody, being the good little friend that he was, couldn't wait to confide in Randy the activities of the other night, and then the morning after.  
Finally, just as he couldn't stand it any more, he picked up the phone angrily and shouted into the air "_What_? What do you _want _Orton?" at the same time hitting the magic red button, trying to give Randy a blatant hint.

"I don't fucking want to talk to you!" he bellowed at no one in particular, throwing the phone down again, just as it followed with another little beep. Ted sighed, eying it warily, expecting Randy to ring back again, but the phone lay still.  
Curiousity got the better of him though, sitting there knowing there was a message waiting, he couldn't handle it, he wanted to know what it said. He put the phone to his ear.

"TEDDY!" he heard Randy exclaim excitedly, "Teddy my boy! Just heard the good news man! Wanted to say congrats in person dude, but I er, gather you're, ahem, _otherwise occupied_ ha ha! So, anyway, yeah, we should catch up for a drink before you head off on location dude, let me know when you're around huh? Oh, and Ted, well done hey, she's a nice girl you got there, so, congratulations again! Laters man!"

Ted hung up the phone, surprised actually, that Cody didn't seem to have opened his trap, well not yet anyway. Yeah he'd go out for a celebratory drink with Randy, why not? He wouldn't see him for months otherwise until he got back.  
He'd send a text in the affirmative in a little while.

He leant back getting comfy again on his couch and picked up the remote, thinking back to what Cody could still possibly be telling Randy about the events that happened on this very couch, events that changed Ted's life. He stared at the tv without actually seeing anything, lost deep in thought, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

*****************

"He's not answering Codes," Randy said with a shrug as Ted's voicemail clicked on again.  
"Well leave a fucking message then,"  
Randy quirked an eyebrow at the man reclining naked in his bed watching tv, and smirking slightly as he waited for the beep, left his joyous and hearty congratulations.

Cody tilted his head inquisitively at Randy's words.  
"You really gonna see him?" he asked as his own eyebrow quirked in question.  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Randy was surprised Cody was even asking, and sat down next to him, interested.  
"Oh no reason, I just meant like, I was wondering if I could come,"  
"Well, I dunno man, do you think that's a good idea? I mean, Codes, you know..." he trailed off, his gaze lingering on Cody's down turned face, seeing the look that crossed it briefly.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know." Cody sighed, stretching himself out, "I just kinda wanna make sure he's ok, you know? Cos Randy I'm not gonna lie, I was shocked the other night when he, ... you know.., but it absolutely _floored_ me when I found this out.  
it's so obvious it's a direct reaction to what happened, if anything I expected to hear he'd broken up with Kirsten, and..." Cody gestured at nothing in particular trying to formulate what he was trying to say, "...and, well, just not this." he finished, curling himself around behind Randy who was chuckling in amusement at him.

"Gee Codes," he patted him affectionately, "Did you think you'd fucked him right out of the closet and there was no going back? Looks like you actually fucked him right back in there even further than he was before. I know how good you are though, don't worry, I'm sure you actually rocked his world,"

"Don't joke man,"  
"I'm not! I meant you really showed him what he's been missing, and now he's just scared. Scared 'cos he finally got what he's been wanting all these years and now he doesn't know what to do, scared 'cos he actually enjoyed it more than even he thought he would, and he thought that would be alot! But it was so mind blowing that it changed his life, and he freaked out."

"So he's just tried to make things all safe and normal, back in his comfort zone,"  
"Exactly dude, back to what he knows and understands, I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into, I hope he loves her enough that he makes it work."

"He's already been cheating on her for years," Cody admitted, earning himself a quizzical double take from Randy.  
"Did he actually admit that?!" he asked, turning to face Cody on the bed in his surprise.  
"Yeah," he hesitated before looking up, trailing his fingers down the muscular chest in front of him, "He said he goes with strangers in public bathrooms and pretends they're, well, me,"

Randy let out a breath, whistling slightly, "That's probably what you heard then, when you went in looking for him the other night,"  
Cody's eyes widened as he remembered,  
"Oh god yeah, I'd forgotten about that, gross,"

"Poor Ted. He's probably sitting there going out of his mind, worrying that you're gonna tell everyone about him, with that bloody couch in front of him reminding him all the god damn time!"

"I wouldn't tell anyone!" Cody retorted indignantly, "But you're right, I didn't think of that, he's probably being all paranoid."  
"Well Cody you told me, and like instantly, and I'm sure he expected you would. And remember how paranoid we both were after the first time we fucked? We were so drunk the night before we couldn't even remember if anyone had seen us or anything we'd done,"

"Yeah," Cody agreed as he sat up, remembering, kissing Randy seductively as he wrapped his arms around him from behind, "Didn't stop us though,"  
"Yeah, thank god, I don't know how I resisted you for as long as I did, there's no going back for me,"

Cody smirked into Randy's neck at that as the bigger man leant into his embrace, folding his arms around him and kissing the sensitive little area behind his ear that he knew drove Randy wild.  
"You certainly know how to flatter a man," he whispered, "At least when you think you're gonna get something out of it!"  
"Well aren't I?!"  
"Like what?!"

"Oh I don't know," Randy practically purred, turning in Cody's arms and pinning his lover to the bed in the blink of an eye, "I'm sure you'll think of something to. keep. me. placated," he said, punctuating it with kisses as Cody grinned up at him.  
"Oh yeah?!" he challenged

"Yeah, after all, you seem to be the expert at seducing your best friend's and fucking them into submission, capturing them in your spell, with your eyes," This was followed by a series of wet, sloppy, eager kisses, biting all the way up the succulent shoulder and tantalising neck displayed enticingly before him.

"Capturing them in my spell?!" Cody laughed, writhing in pleasure, "Yeah, right!" he guffawed but it turned into a guttoral moan, shivering as Randy bit down greedily into the soft flesh where his neck joins his shoulder,

"You only want me 'cos I'm a whore," he whispered as Randy's eyes locked with his for a moment, causing Randy a sharp intake of breath as intense desire washed over him. He saw the mirth in Cody's eyes as he drove his tongue into his laughing mouth eagerly, feeling himself harden further against Cody's thickening length, as Cody's arms ran eagerly up and down his perfectly sculpted torso.

"A _whore_?" Randy growled, grinding his hips against the willing body beneath them, "You're right, you're such a fucking whore, and _such_ a little fucking tease, talking to me like that, you _know_ it does, weird, _crazy_ things to me, it messes with my mind," he frantically pushed Cody's hand down to his throbbing cock, keeping hold of his hand as he slowly jacked him up and down.

"I know, _I love it,_ I love that it... it makes you _want_ me,"  
"Does it now?" Randy, panting already, thrust forward further into Cody's expert hand.  
"Yeah, it makes you want me to do _dirty_, filthy things to you, you want me _so_ bad,"  
"_Yeeaah_,"  
"Tell me, _tell_ me what you want me to do to you..."  
"I wanna know something..."  
"What?"  
"Tell me what you did, to Teddy, did you make him scream your name?"  
Cody pulled back from nibbling Randy's ear to look him in the eye, "You wanna know about that?" he asked, making sure.  
"Yeah," Randy moaned into his mouth pulling him back down, "I_ really _wanna know, tell me, did you make him feel _good_?"  
"Of course I did, I made him feel _fucking incredible_ Randy,"  
"Show me?"

Cody felt a thrill run through him as the words infiltrated his brain, still kissing him deeply he rolled to the side pushing Randy off of him, breaking the kiss as he sat up, forcing Randy over on his front. He straddled him, one hand at the back of his neck just like he'd done to Ted, kissing him tenderly all along his jaw and neckline as he held him down, whispering into his ear what he was going to do to him next.

"I said to him that if he wanted me he was gonna get me, I asked him if he was ready, are _you_ ready Randy?"  
"I'm ready, _yeah_, I'm ready, give it to me," Randy's ass was begging to be fucked, already prepared from earlier the same morning, as Cody slid his finger in, working it in and out a few times before going straight in with three.  
Randy pushed back instantly wanting more, enjoying being held down, and told what to do.

"You like that?"  
"_Fuck yes_,"  
"Good. Now I'm gonna fuck you,"  
"Is that what you said to him?"  
"Yeah,"

"Oh _my god_ Cody, you make me so hot," Randy whimpered as Cody replaced his fingers with his straining cock, all in one fluid movement he sheathed himself in Randy's already clenching ass, and positioned himself just as he'd done with Ted, lying right on top of him, holding apart his arse cheeks with both hands as he pounded into him, pressing his face into Randy's shoulder, biting down gently and moaning into his flesh.

"What next Cody?" Randy's breath was coming in short sharp bursts as he struggled to control himself, grinding back into Cody's driving force, "What did you say to him next?"  
"I told him I was gonna make him feel _sooo_ good,"  
"What did you do?" Randy gasped, barely holding on.  
"I asked him if he wanted me to fuck him,"  
"Oh god, What did he say?"  
"He said yes, he screamed it out, he screamed for me to fuck him harder, and I did, I did just what I'm doing to you now, I pounded into his sweet ass, introduced him to the wonders of his prostate, and had him screaming out yes, yes, yes!" These last words were whispered seductively straight into Randy's ear, the ghosting of Cody's hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

Randy was panting and thrashing his body up to meet every thrust as Cody pounded into him, Cody knew neither of them would last much longer.  
"Oh my fucking god Cody,"  
"And do you know what I told him next? I said I was gonna make. him. _cum_. _so_._ fucking_. _HARD_!"

Cody punctuated each word with a hard deep thrust, losing control of himself completely as he re-lived the moment in his head aswell as making it come true for Randy below him, shooting his load deep inside of him, he cried into Randy's neck before collapsing down, chest slapping hard onto Randy's wide back.

"_Oh fuck_, Cody, _oh fuck, FUCK_!" Randy shuddered violently, burying his face in his pillow as his body lost control completely, nearly throwing Cody off of him as he bucked wildly.  
They shuddered to a halt together, Cody still hanging on for dear life, nails digging into Randy's thighs as his final spasm left him.  
They lay together, shallow ragged breaths slowly calming, regulating, synchronising, until Cody slid off and Randy turned his face toward him, noses touching, Cody reaching to lightly run his hand down the side of Randy's sweaty cheek.

"Don't you dare follow the next bit of the scenario," he said, nuzzling into the touch.  
"Huh?" Cody started at him, non comprende,  
"The bit where you do your pants up and go, leaving me lying here, like you did to Ted."

Cody averted his eyes, embarrassed, feeling guilty about what he'd done, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision, it just would've been too awkward to stay.  
"No way, never gonna happen," he promised Randy, kissing him on the nose.  
"Good."

At that moment Randy's phone rang, it was Ted calling back saying he'd love to meet up before his shoot started.  
Cody looked at Randy as he hung up, "I think I better come too, I need to apologise don't I?"  
"Codes, if you did for him what you just did to me, he should be thanking you, not you saying sorry," Randy smiled at him softly, "Whore." he whispered, caressing his cheek gently.  
"Slut," Cody giggled back at him.  
"Tart,"

"You're such a fucker man, come here," Cody pulled him close and flicked on the tv, "So when are you meeting him?" .  
"Eight-ish,"  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah. That ok?"  
"Course it is, I just gotta figure out what I'm gonna say to him."  
"Nothing. Just act like nothing happened."  
"I can't, that's just, _harsh_, ...no,"  
"Just say congratulations, you wish him all the best, and if he _needs_ you again, he knows where to find you,"  
"Ha! Yeah actually, that's probably what I'll do."  
"Don't worry, you'll figure it out."

********************

Ted made his way through the busy bar, eyes peeled for Randy's lean frame.  
Usually you could see him a mile away. Well, you could hardly miss him, he commanded such a presence, even when he was trying to act normal people stared at him wherever he went.

But Ted couldn't see him anywhere so headed for the bar, determined to have a decent time tonight. He toyed with his first double scotch for a minute or two, swilling the golden liquid over the ice hearing it crack, and knocked it back in one.  
He nodded to the barman for another and ordered a beer to keep him going, turning to lean his back to the bar, surveying the room in general to see if he could spy Randy anywhere. It wasn't like him to be late, but just as that thought entered his head he felt a presence sidle up next to him, slinking into the empty stool on his right.

"Dude!" Randy clapped him on the back in greeting, reaching to shake his hand.  
"Dude!" Ted grasped it firmly, glad to see him.  
"You made it,"  
"Yeah, of course. Where'd you come from?" Ted looked around seeing if there was another entrance over there he hadn't noticed.  
"Been in the can, just saw you on the way back to the table, we're way at the back," Randy fished in his pocket for his wallet, "What are you having man?"  
"Oh I'm sweet," Ted raised his whiskey and gestured to his beer on the bar, Randy laughed.  
"A beer chaser? Aren't you doing it the wrong way round man?" he smirked.  
"I know, but you know what? Fuck it!"  
"Fair enough. Yeah, just the same again thanks," Randy ordered another round, holding up three fingers to the barman so that Ted didn't see, he didn't want him knowing Cody was there just yet.

As they weaved their way back to the table Ted clocked a solitary figure sitting there waiting for them.

He froze.

Time stopped momentarily until he realised Randy was no longer in front of him and hurried to catch up, just as the bigger man looked back knowingly over his shoulder.  
"What's up?" he questioned, concerned, waiting for him to draw level.  
"What? Nothing man," Ted lied.  
"Good," Randy kept looking at him, unnerving Teddy as he tried to keep his composure.

Just seeing Cody again, Ted was physically melting before their very eyes. His heart was expanding in his chest at the sight of his very reason for being sitting there, waiting, just sitting, just waiting.  
But to Teddy it was as though he beheld a priceless treasure, he looked amazing, and as Teddy tried to close his mouth and start breathing again, Cody looked up and met his doleful, longing gaze, he may as well have shot Teddy through the heart 'cos he died on the spot as their eyes locked, Cody's face genuinely lighting up as he stood to greet him.

After everything that happened the other day, Ted had determined that he wouldn't see Cody again until his return to Raw in a few months, so figured he had plenty of time to compose himself and set things straight in his head, to figure out how he'd react.

But he wasn't ready for this, seeing him so soon, everything still fresh in his mind.  
He could still feel Cody's body against his if he closed his eyes, still feel his ragged breathing as he whispered in his ear, still feel his rigid manhood taking away any doubts he had about how he felt, pounding into him from behind, still feeling the leather and the smell of his old green couch against his cheek. If anything he was even more under Cody's spell now than he ever had been before.

Those eyes... he was lost, he didn't realise for a moment that Cody was talking to him, and he snapped back to the moment,  
"Congratulations man, it's a big step, when's the big day?"  
Though Cody's eyes seemed to be questioning him even further, '_are you sure about this Teddy?' _ they were asking earnestly as they bored straight through to his soul.

Ted closed his eyes, breathing in his scent as Cody leant in with a congratulatory clap on the back, his hand lingering on his shoulder, Ted drank in the moment until he felt Cody's eyes again scrutinising him in concern, and his own eyes snapped open as Cody asked him if he was ok,  
"Huh? What? Yeah I'm fine, thanks, ah, yeah, the big day, it's quite soon actually, we didn't wanna wait too long,"  
"In case you got cold feet huh?" Randy interjected, watching the exchange with interest.  
"Well, something like that yeah," Ted mumbled, avoiding Cody's meaningful, all knowing eyes.

Randy slid across the seat opposite Cody, leaving it open to Ted to choose who to take his place next to, and Ted hesitated before sliding into the booth next to Cody, keeping his eyes fixed firmly straight ahead, at least he didn't have to look at him this way, so he could have some semblance of control. Or hopefully appear to.

He looked up at Randy who seemed to be looking inquisitively at Cody opposite him. Catching Ted's eye he grinned and clasped his hands together down on the table,

"So!" he said cheekily, "It'll be the old ball and chain for you soon my friend!" He looked over spotting a waitress carrying a tray of food and perked up further,  
"Hey who's hungry? For food I mean!" he added seeing both boys look over to the waitress he'd clocked, and apparently looked at hungrily judging by their laughter, "Not her! Though she's pretty fine, I'd do it, but seriously I'm starving! Should I get a menu? Yeah, I'll get a menu, it's been an energetic day, worked up quite an appetite,"

"Oh yeah?" Ted raised an eyebrow at him smirking, "Anyone I know?!"  
Randy smirked back, "Hey, I merely meant in the gym my friend, how dare you question my innocence?"

Ted guffawed loudly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he nearly spurted his beer everywhere at Randy's 'innocent' face.  
"Ha! Whatever! I know you Orton, I know exactly what you're like!" he declared.

Randy smiled sweetly, "Ok, you got me. It was just a hot little brunette, body to die for, mouth like a hoover, doing all kinds of dirty things to me, you know the sort," he winked at Cody, rubbing his leg under the table with his foot, all unseen by Ted of course who was busy roaring with laughter.

"You kill me Orton, you really do, I don't know where you get the nerve!"  
"He took home TWO chicks the other night!"  
"Really?!"

"Yeah. Well, one of them should've been Cody's, she'd been all over him all night..."  
"Yeah, I remember her," Ted interjected, and Randy continued, glancing at Cody at Ted's remark,  
"... but he bailed on her to look after you dude, 'cos you were being a miserable old drunken shit that night man,"

Ted groaned, hiding his face in his hands, "Yeah I know, don't remind me man."

"So, how about that food then?" Cody piped up, giving Randy a swift kick under the table, nodding towards the waitress who was on her way by, biting his lip and producing his puppy dog eyes as he saw Randy swallow a yelp of pain at his kick,  
"WTF?!" he mouthed at him, rubbing his shin, amusement in his eyes though as he slid out of the booth and Cody indicated for him to get outta there for a minute so he could talk to Ted alone.

"Hmmm, yeah I could follow that ass around all day long," he declared, tilting his head after the waitress,, winking at Ted as he followed in her wake, Teddy laughing as he turned to watch him go.

"He just doesn't care at all, does he?!"  
Cody smiled fondly after him, but not too fondly of course, "Yeah, he does really, it's just all a front, it's just one big game for him,"  
"Fair play to him,"  
"Yeah, damn right."

They sat silent for a moment as both tried to broach what they knew they were going to say next.

"Cody,"  
"Ted,"  
They spoke at the same time, and smiled, each man gesturing for the other to go first,

"Cody, I'm _so_ sorry,"  
"It's ok," he sighed deeply, "So am I man, I was _way_ outta line."

"What? No you weren't, dude, it was _all_ my fault, I've been _sooo_ stupid, I should never... I shouldn't have.. Cody I'm just so sorry, I _know_ I freaked you out, I was so _drunk,_ I was _so_ _wrong_, I'm a _total fucking _idiot, I can't believe what I did to you, I kind of expected you to never want to talk to me again. I really didn't expect to see you here tonight Codes."

"You _did_ freak me out that night, it was _so surreal_, I was so drunk too that I wasn't sure what was happening, but it messed with my head, _bigtime_, that's for sure dude." Cody paused, "But Ted, that gave me _no_ right to do what I did,"

"But what you did, Cody it's stayed with me ever since,"  
Cody gasped, "I'm so sorry,"  
"No, no you don't _understand_, it opened my eyes! I _did_ freak out a bit at first, yeah, and did something _so fucking stupid _as a result, but Cody you have changed my life." He paused, finally finding the guts to turn to look at the man beside him.

"I _wanted_ it, I had wanted you for _so long_ it had warped my perception of reality to the point where I crossed the boundary of what's acceptable." he took a long swig of his drink, gaining courage with every sip.  
"But _you _didn't, you made me realise what the fuck I was doing. I freaked out 'cos you just up left and I thought I had lost you forever, and so I did the first thing that came into my head, Kirsten sensed something was up and asked me what was wrong, I panicked, next thing I knew we were engaged."

Cody had been sitting quietly listening, but cringed at hearing that, and nodded, finally understanding Ted's mindset to lead him to that turn of events.

"I kinda figured then that by getting married, everything could just go back to normal and we could pretend none of it ever happened. But I can't get it out of my head, can't get_ you_ out of my head. Probably good that I'm going away, give me a chance to calm the fuck down."

"But dude, Ted, what are you going to do though? Are you sure you should go ahead with this?"

"What other choice do I have Codes? Besides she's arranged most of it already, you know what women are like, I think she had it half fucking planned before I even asked her!"

"Well you have been together for fucking years,"

"I know. And I _know_ I should do the decent thing by her, 'cos I certainly know I'll never be able to have a life with _you_..."  
He looked up to meet Cody's eyes for clarification, although he was already almost certain of the answer, but Cody averted his gaze, biting his lip, all the clarification Ted needed, "...And there's _never_ been _anyone_ else, and I doubt there will be, it's only ever been you. So I don't wanna throw away what I have with her, for, _for nothing_,"

"But what about,.. I thought you said that you,.. but what about the other.., in the bathroom..?"

"Oh there have been _fucks_ Cody," Ted laughed bitterly to himself, "But there's never been anyone, you know, anyone, like,.." he struggled to explain what he wanted to say and beat his hand on his chest, "You know?"

Cody looked over to where Randy leant at the bar, chatting up another waitress, drinks in hand, laughing and smiling, "Yeah, yeah I know. I know exactly what you mean," he nodded and looked back to Ted who was downing the last of his drink.  
"Let's just get drunk. Another?"

"Already a step ahead of you Teds,"  
Randy placed a full bottle of Chivas Regal and three more beers down in front of them and slid back into his seat, raising his eyebrow in question at Cody who nodded imperceptively back at him. "Good," he said under his breath.

"Good? Good what?" Ted queried overhearing, picking up the bottle and turning it over in his hands, it was his favourite.  
"Nothing. Just that you two are back on track,"  
Ted nodded then realised what Randy had said, and turned to look at Cody as he comprehended that he had in fact told Randy what happened after all.

But before he could form an indignant retort on his lips, Randy had filled three glasses and was already lifting his to a toast.  
"To good times, long lives, good health, good wives, and good friends, to Teddy!"  
"To Teddy!" Cody put his arm around his shoulders to chink glasses and they all downed their shots in one.  
"To me!" he thought, as he reached for the bottle again...


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3…. Turning Point

As the night wore on, Ted found himself growing more and more relaxed as he eased into the comfort the alcohol provided. As it pumped its way through his system he enjoyed the company of his two best friends, who were doing a very good job of making him remember exactly why they were his friends in the first place.

He'd been so scared he was going to be shunned if his secret ever came out, and now he was beginning to wonder what he was so worried about. In all honesty he knew there was the potential to lose everything he held dear, his family, his career, friends, but maybe if he'd just been honest with his friends at least from the start...

He knew he'd never have had the guts to tell Cody how he felt about him if he hadn't found out, but he realised now he should've at least been honest with them about being, well, not as entirely straight as he led them to believe, a long time ago.  
Or at least been honest with himself about it instead of living in denial and a constant state of fear about anyone finding out. Then maybe he wouldn't have worked himself up into such an obsessive frenzy.

He knew neither of them would've treated him any differently if they had known years ago. Hell, Cody still seemed to be okay with him even now after he'd caught him drunkenly wanking on him! And Ted knew Cody had told Randy all about it, yet even he seemed to be acting like it didn't even happen, or at least, didn't matter.

So, needless to say, Ted was feeling pretty fucking good.  
Randy took the piss out of him mercilessly just like he always did, and Ted found himself enjoying it, even rising to the challenge for a change and giving back as good as he got, unusual for him, he was usually the quietest of the bunch. He was always the one to shy away from photos, the press, and especially the public.  
He didn't like doing anything that might get him noticed, or that his dad might find out about. Growing up he'd intended to go into the ministry, and he led his life by those same values he still held dear. He was a dedicated sportsman, pure living, he didn't let the hedonistic ways of the wrestling world engulf him. But perhaps he should have. He'd spent so much of his life now hiding behind the neutral impassive mask he'd created to keep his true self hidden, but now he actually felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
He felt free.

Tonight he found he was enjoying the attention from the other patrons in the bar, and from the waitresses, and even, to his surprise, from Cody. He always paid special attention to Cody and whatever he was doing, whenever he was doing it and, specifically who he was doing it with, but tonight Cody almost seemed to be paying special attention to him. Or was it all in his imagination? Maybe Cody was trying too hard not to be weird about it all and was overcompensating.

But in fact, Randy seemed to be paying special attention to him too, he seemed to be encouraged by Ted taking the initiative for a change and taking the piss in return, he seemed to be doing everything possible to keep Ted involved and having a good time, and even, Ted suspected, purposely siding with him to take the piss out of Cody, something Randy never did, seemingly hell bent on embarrassing him as much as possible. Cody, good sport as ever, happily took everything they threw at him, siding with Ted against Randy in return, pulling out cheeky retort after retort, he was on top form.

But things took a very bizarre turn when Cody was taking a leak at one point. Randy, far from sober, watched him walk away, and as soon as he was out of earshot leant across the table and asked Ted in a low voice, "How long have you known you were into guys?"

"Huh?" Ted spluttered, taken aback, "So he definitely _did_ tell you then?"  
"Yeah," Randy shrugged, as if to say _'so?'_ and Ted knew he was cornered, but he kinda wanted to talk about it, he'd never been able to have conversations like this before.

"Well, I dunno, I've known a long time I guess, as long as I can remember really,"  
"And how long have you known you love Cody? How did you know you loved him?"  
"How long? _Forever_, I can't even remember when I started, but I remember when I _realised_ I did,"  
"How? What happened?"  
Ted laughed, "Shit Randy, what the fuck is this? The spanish inquisition?! God it was _ages_ ago, but it messed with my mind_ so_ bad I can still feel how, how it... how much it _hurt_,"

Randy looked crestfallen at his words, "I'm sorry dude, hey, don't worry, you don't have to tell me anything, I shouldn't have asked,"  
"No it's ok man, I kinda wish I'd talked about this stuff a_ loooong_ time ago. I knew I loved him the first time I saw him kiss someone else. It _totally_ destroyed me, and I hadn't even realised how I felt 'til then so you can imagine how much I freaked out. Now I'm totally immune obviously! Little fucker fucks around as much as you do!"

"Yeah I know." Randy rolled his eyes in agreement, smiling ruefully, "He's a fucker alright, taught him everything I know, that was probably my mistake." He shook his head laughing fondly, then looked back to Ted, "But still, seriously, you should've trusted us and said something sooner Teds,"  
"Yeah, I know that _now_, I can't _believe_ how cool you guys are being about all this, and you know, benefit of hindsight and all, but dude, I just _couldn't _tell you, you know?"

"Yeah, I _do_ know," Randy fixed him with a penetrating stare that Ted couldn't read, "But Teds, benefit of hindsight and all, also makes me realise all the fun times you've been missing out on for _years_,"  
"Yeah," Ted was looking back at him confused, "Er, yeah, I guess I have been,"  
Randy's tone became sultry as he continued, looking at Ted through his lashes, "I mean, you and me maybe coulda had some fun times, _together_, if you'd wanted,"

Ted stared at him wide eyed, unable to speak, mind reeling.  
"_What_?!" he finally managed to stutter, totally bowled over.

Was Randy really saying what he thought he was saying? And as much as Ted was totally, deeply, uncontrollably, infatuated with Cody, this was _Randy Orton _talking to him, not the one occasionally in his wank fantasies, the _actual real _Randy Orton, drunk mind you, but still. And who, until now, Ted had thought was straight one hundred percent straight! But hey, variety is the spice of life after all, and who in their _right mind _would ever, _ever_ refuse him?

Randy smirked at Ted's incredulous face, "What?! You seem surprised that Randy Orton likes to have a little fun dude,"  
"Oh _I know _you like to have a little fun man, just I wasn't expecting it to be _that_ kinda fun," Ted still couldn't believe it, was Randy just toying with him?

"Why not? A hot body is a hot body," Randy couldn't help glancing over as he saw Cody emerge from the can and head to the bar, with the barman following close behind.  
'T_he fucking barman?'_ he thought to himself, and his eyes lingered as said barman blatantly flirted with his young protege. Randy's eyes narrowed momentarily, flashing dangerously as he watched Cody laughing at something apparently hilarious, and he forced his attention back to Ted who was still oblivious to the interplay between his two friends.

"Anyway Teddy, I know there's the whole thing with you and god, and that's cool, but it's the twenty first century man. You gotta _live_ a little. Anything goes, wouldn'tcha say?"

"Yeah," Ted nodded slowly, intoxicated by the smouldering man in front of him, "Maybe you could've, I dunno, _educated _me, if I'd been brave enough to like, confide in you sooner?"  
_'Oh god what am I saying?' _he thought, were his words betraying his loyalty to Cody? Oh god, hang on, what about his loyalty to his new fiance?  
Fuck, this was just all too hard.

But Randy's words echoed through his brain, _"Live a little," _they toyed with him, tempting him, he raised his eyes to find Randy turning back to face him, eyes alight with something, what was it? Fury? Passion? Wow, really fiery passion, but Ted wasn't sure, only Randy knew what it really was.

"Oh yeah," he nodded, swallowing his jealousy, "You _so_ should've confided in me, educating you, that _definitely_ could've been arranged Ted, pity it took you so long, you've been missing out," he finished, but his eyes had been drawn back to seek Cody, still at the bar.

Ted nodded, his eyes following the direction of Randy's and focussed firmly on Cody in turn, "I know," he sighed, and Randy turned to watch him closely, hearing the desire so evident in his voice.  
He sighed in defeat, "Teddy," he ventured, "You should've said something to Cody sooner too,"

"_What_?" Ted's eyes flicked to Randy's face in a shot, searching his eyes for his meaning, but Randy's eyes were now following Cody's long, much interrupted path back to their table.  
"You heard,"  
"I _did,_ yeah, but what I want to know is exactly what you _meant_ by it?"  
"Well let's just say, if you had've, ah, _caught him _sooner, he wouldn't have had time to get, _corrupted _elsewhere,"  
Ted looked at Randy then back to Cody who was fast approaching, "Well, in my experience, he's always seemed to me to be the type _doing_ the corrupting,"

Randy couldn't supress his smirk, "Yeah in _your_ experience you're right, but the operative word there was _elsewhere_. You know what they say, get 'em while they're young,"  
Ted stared at him as Cody slid into the booth next to him.

"Get who while they're young?" Cody wanted to know, more drinks almost sloshing over onto the table.  
"The fans," Randy replied without missing a beat, "I mean, look at John, epitome of kids fave, but hey, then they're hooked, John's the bait, we reel 'em in, then when they're old enough they fall in love with me, and when they're too old they go back to loving John again!"

Cody rolled his eyes and Ted rolled about in hysterics, marvelling at Randy's sudden change in subject without batting an eye, and at his choice of subject to change it to.  
"Oh god, that's so funny, usually I'd be all _in your dreams_! But it's _actually_ true! Everyone _DOES_ fall in love with you!"

"Well Teds, not _everyone_ obviously," Randy said with a rye smile, eyeing Cody across from him, "Cos _you'd_ fall into the category of '_everyone'_ and we _all_ know who you're head over heels for!" He grinned cheekily at him and watched both of them blush.

"Yeah, I am, what of it?" Ted said defensively, chin jutting forward in challenge, pout forming on his lips, he was thrown by the suddeness of the change in Randy's demeanor, "I know where I stand at least, so it's cool, it's not like I'm living in hope of anything unattainable any more. Anyway, who was it that said variety is the spice of life?"

"Well it _certainly _wouldn't have been _me_," Randy retorted, "I'm a _very _monogamous kinda guy," he said, eyes fixed on Cody who had been watching proceedings with a furrowed brow, his eyes never leaving Randy's as he questioned his words with a look, while Ted roared with laughter.  
"Oh Randy you _fucking crack me up _man!" Ted practically had tears streaming down his face, "You're the _least_ monogamous person I've _ever_ met! Well apart from Cody!"

"Well, yeah with my _cock _maybe," Randy started, "But not with my _heart_," he finished mock seriously, placing his hand there, smirking at Ted who roared again, but his eyes flicked to Cody, regarding him earnestly, as he stared back at him in confusion.

"Listen to him Codes!" Ted elbowed Cody as he laughed hyserically, "Can you _believe_ him?! '_But not with my heart_!' BWAHAhahahahaha!" He thought that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard and was all thigh slapping accordingly.

But Cody wasn't laughing, he was staring at Randy in disbelief, not sure what he was playing at.

"What?!" Randy sat back folding his arms across his chest, regarding them in turn, "You both seem to be having a little trouble believing me!"

That only set Ted off again, but Cody looked suitably chastised.  
"i've never heard you do anything even _remotely_ resembling monogamy, if it doesn't involve whoring it up, it doesn't interest Randy Orton!" Ted stated, nodding seriously.

Randy shrugged laughing, "True, you're right, but it doesn't mean I don't actually_ have_ feelings, albeit heavily disguised beneath my steely exterior. Hey, it's not like I _want _people to know I have a heart!"

"You? A heart?! A cold, black empty one maybe!" Ted snorted, and Randy actually looked hurt for the teeniest nanosecond as Cody laughed, until he saw Ted wink at him and he tried to broaden his smile.

"You got it in one Teds, couldn't _possibly_ have people knowing about the existance of my cold black heart now could I? 'Cos how would I be able to hide it when it gets broken?"  
"Surely_ you're_ the one doing all the heartbreaking right?!" Cody offered  
"You think?" Randy scoffed, accidently sounding genuinely surprised at that.

"Awww Randy, has someone been toying with your emotions?!" Ted was bemused by Randy's unexpected reaction, "Has someone cracked through your cold hard shell and broken your fragile, closely guarded and protected cold black heart?"  
"Well it's a bit hard for them to toy with my emotions when they're not even aware I _have_ any. I keep them _very_ well hidden, locked inside my closely guarded cold black heart!"

As much as Ted went along with the analogy, he wasn't oblivious to the fact that there was hidden meaning behind Randy's words, but he was far too drunk to even attempt to decipher them. He was sure they weren't directed at him, but then again Randy had directly propositioned him only moments before... Oh fuck it, Ted could worry about Randy's emotional state when he was sober, for now, he just wanted Randy to fuck him.

They stared at each other, gauging each other, as a coy look crept over Randy's face. He seemed to be coming to a decision as he smirked, looking down at his hands clasped together on the table in front of him.  
Raising just his eyes, he glanced at Cody briefly before turning his full attention to Ted, leaning forward and lowering his voice to whisper to him, staring into his eyes intently,  
"How about you help me mend my, er, broken bits hey Teddy?"

Ted's breath hitched and Randy smiled as he continued, "I have a particular broken bit I could _really_ use a hand with," he tilted his head to the side, looking back down, avoiding Cody's incredulous stare.

Ted smiled back, any rational part of his brain now fully under Randy's control as he replied huskily, "Oh I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement,"  
Randy raised his eyebrows at him, "Oh yeah?"  
"Oh yeah, I mean, I'm pretty sure I must have something to, er, help with that, you know, back at the house and stuff."

Ted heard Cody gasp to his left as Randy replied, "Sounds like a plan then,"  
Ted forced his eyes away from Randy's penetrating gaze long enough to look at Cody but what he saw made him snap back to reality. He was sitting frozen in the corner, staring at Randy, eyes narrowed, but he caught Ted's eye and looked away.

He looked shocked at what Randy was implying, and even more shocked at Ted's hungry acceptance of the offer, Ted's heart skipped a beat, was he jealous? Was he shocked? Did he actually care? Did he already know about Randy? Surely he must've done, so it can't have been be that right? Ted's mind started to reel with possibility, maybe 'cos Cody knew what Randy was like, he didn't want Ted getting hurt if Randy just used him as a one time thing?

But hell, he was flattered as fuck that Randy had even considered him at all, using or otherwise, how could he possibly ever pass that up? He was only just discovering this side of himself and it was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him in his life! Well except for when Cody fucked him the other day of course, and that was only the beginning!

Fuck it! Ted was determined to take hold of this opportunity by the horns and run with it. But a little more liquid courage wouldn't go astray.  
"I'll be right back,"  
"You better be," Randy winked, eyeing him as he practically sprinted from the table.

"What the fuck are you playing at Randy?" he turned back to find Cody scowling after Ted.  
"What?"  
"You _know_ what."  
"What? Like you care what I do anyway,"  
"How can you even say that? What the fuck is that supposed to mean anyway?"  
"Oh yeah! Like you don't know!"

"Dude, what are you on? Fuck Randy, all this shit you're spouting a minute ago about your feelings and shit, don't get all cryptic on my ass, just tell me what you meant by it all,"  
"Do you seriously not know?"  
"I don't know! Just tell me!"

"Codes, look, just forget it man." He dragged his hands over his head in frustration, sighing, "Anyway, now, looks like I'm about to bail on you dude, me and Ted, we had a little chat and as I'm sure you noticed, he seems up for a little fun. He feels he's been missing out for years, he deserves a little fun, don'tcha think? You're certainly not up for giving it to him again are you? You had your chance,"

"Don't you go changing the subject on me Randy, and _FUCK_ you, I did notice your little chat, and if you fucking _hurt_ him..."  
"What, like you haven't done enough of that already?"  
Cody spluttered but Randy wasn't done yet.

"Fuck Cody what's your fucking _problem_ man? I'm only trying to give him a good time, he's been beating himself up for _years_ over you, he deserves some fun. And you don't even _want _him so fuck off with your _pretending to care_. Or wait, you _DO_ want him now, don't you? 'cos he's looking elsewhere huh?"

"What? No! Randy I..." but Randy interrupted him again.

"Or were you planning on stringing him along? Calling him up when you want a bit huh? Going back for a fuck whenever you fancy it? No strings attached as usual, on your side at least, no chance of the wrong people finding out by keeping it within the ranks huh? Not that you care, you got a barman in every town right Cody? So just let Ted deal with this his however he wants."

Cody, livid, looked like he was about to explode, "_Excuse_ me?! _What the FUCK_? Don't hold it against me Randy that I don't return his feelings, I still love him 'cos he's been my best friend for fucking ever and I don't want you or anyone else hurting him, he's fragile and obviously emotional and gets attached easily and..."

"I'm _not _even fucking _talking _about _him_ Cody!"

Cody stared at him.  
"Randy what the fuck? What are you talking about then?"  
"About _you_! You and, and me,"

Cody still just stared, mouth open, blinking.  
"You see that's just it, I don't want you_ using_ him the way you do to me! _I _can handle it, 'cos I know I'm just a fuck to you, but I know he's not down with that sort of thing. He's too, too, you know what he's like, religious, and sensitive, and led such a sheltered life..."

"Cody, hang on, hang on a minute, just a fuck to me? Is that what you really think?"  
"You know he will be Randy, you don't do feelings, despite that bullshit you were spouting before. Who you trying to kid?"  
"Cody I'm not fucking talking about _him!_ I meant _you_! I can't believe that no matter _how_ hard I try that's_ still _what you think!"

"_Me_?" Cody couldn't help but scoff, "Randy, I _know_ you man, you can't keep it in your pants for a minute, and why should you? I don't expect you to. But you only want me when you think other people do, that's the only reason you want Ted all of a sudden! You're trying to turn his attention to you, 'cos you can't handle it when someone might want me instead of you! You don't want me Randy, you just don't want anyone else to want me either!"

Randy was shattered, completely devastated.  
"Is that really what you think Codes?"  
"Yeah, I do, and I notice you're not denying it, 'cos I'm right aren't I? Don't look so shocked I figured it out Randy."

"Cody, you couldn't be more wrong about this. _about me_." Randy got up, looking down sadly, forcing himself to look Cody in the eye, to make him see, "_Every_ word I've said tonight, that you thought might be in relation to us, and I _know _you know which words I mean 'cos I was watching you listen to me, well I meant every single word. I always do, you just don't want to believe me when I say things you _obviously_ don't wanna hear. I _finally_ get that." Randy said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air, laughing as if it only just dawned on him.

"I _know_ I whore it up with the ladies Codes, with the amount of chicks that pass through my bed while you're _there_, I can imagine how many you think pass throught when you're _not,_ so I can understand why you might think I don't take us seriously. But you know it works both ways right? It's all part of the act really isn't it? We've got public personas to protect afterall."

Randy sank back down on the bench dramatically, his body language deflated.  
" But didn't you ever wonder why, like five minutes after we've all sorta paired off and gone upstairs, there I am always knocking on your door? What did you think? That I'd fucked them in the elevator on the way up and sent them on their way? Think about it Cody. Every word I've said tonight is true, every word I've ever whispered in your ear is true. But you know what, on that note, I'm now going to go against everything I've just said and fuck Ted, 'cos I'm sick of waiting for you, so I may as well live up to my reputation,"

With that he stood back up, turned on his heel and left, leaving Cody staring.

"Randy, wait,"

As much as he wanted his body to just keep walking, he found himself turning back at Cody's words, eternally hopeful that Cody would say the one thing that he really wanted to hear.

"What Cody?"

"Don't fuck Ted,"

Randy paused, that wasn't what he was expecting, or wanting Cody to say.  
"Why not?"

"Sit back down, please?"  
"Cody... I..."  
"Randy, please, we need to talk here a minute, come on, please,"  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fuck Teddy and I'll consider it,"  
"Because I don't want you to,"

Randy just stared at him a minute, trying to formulate coherant thoughts in his whiskey addled brain.  
"Cody, don't go all pretending you care on me now, it's not a good time, I've got somewhere to be,"  
"Randy when you come knocking on my door, apparently five minutes after you've supposedly taken your evenings entertainment up in the elevator, did you ever think where my girl might have gone to?"

"What?"  
"Yeah, exactly. Think about it. I'm always just there by myself fucking _waiting_ for you."

But Randy didn't believe him.  
"Dude, you're fucking around _all the god damned time_, I _saw_ you with that barman earlier anyway so don't ..."  
"What fucking barman do you keep going on about dude?"

Randy looked over at the guy in question and Cody's eyes widened in shock then filled with mirth, "_That _guy??!! Oh god! No way man! He was in there cleaning up puke Randy, puke!"

Randy looked somewhat chastened but couldn't bring himself to back down, "Well I still saw you flirting with him at the bar straight after, he was all over you,"

"No man, we were laughing at the guy who puked, he did it in the middle of a piss and got both all over himself. Okay? Is that ok by you? Is it ok to laugh at that?"

Randy just hung his head not responding.

"Anyway dude, you know_ I _fuck around, I know _you_ do too, 'cos god half the time we do it together for fuck's sake, but let's face it, we both get rid of them pretty damn sharpish dude, 'cos we both end up going back to each other half the god damned time!"

"Yeah." Randy said quietly, finally sitting down again.

"Please don't fuck Ted Randy,"

"Why? Are you jealous?" He looked up at Cody for the first time since he'd been talking. "Anyway, _you _did, and besides that, I _want_ to," he said simply.

Cody sighed and swallowed almost his entire drink in one go.  
"Ok, yeah, I _am_ jealous, there, I said it, ok? But is that why you're so determined to do it? To get back at me? Were _you _jealous too?"

"No! Well, yeah, I'm _still _fucking jealous if I'm honest. God I can't believe I'm admitting this. But I'm not doing it to get back at you, I just _want _to, he's hot. And Cody he's _so_ fucking lonely and has been so sheltered and deprived, I genuinely want to show him a good time,"

"Randy I feel sorry for him too, but I just don't know if that's a good idea."  
"Cody, he's going away for _ages_, let's just call it his going away present."

"Randy, _please_?" he was almost pleading now.

"It's not like he's gonna fall in love with me or anything is it? He's so infatuated with you."  
"I'm more worried that _you're_ gonna fall in love with _him_,"

Randy looked up at him, hardly daring to hope, but held his tongue, smiling instead, and reached out to take his hand, discretely as he could, "No way, Codes, no way,"

A smile lit up Cody's face as he looked at the beautiful man across from him, rubbing his thumb over Randy's knuckles briefly before Randy reluctantly drew his hand away.

"Why don't you come with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Pt 4… Back to the Old Couch, or Face First Into the Leather

"Come on then, let's go find him," Cody smirked at the invitation and they made their way through the bar trying to find Teddy,eventually spotting him coming in through the front door. He beelined for them, smiling broadly.

"Dude I've got us a cab," he said to Randy, but looked quizically at Cody standing alongside him.  
Randy blinked slowly, looking between the boys, Ted's face a mixture of trepidation and desire.  
"Teddy, Cody was wondering if he could ask you something?" he offered, with a little push in the back in Ted's direction, and Cody leant forward slightly to be closer to Teddy's ear as he whispered into it.

"I, er, was wondering Ted if you'd mind if I came too?" He leant back slowly to see the look on Ted's face and smiled his best shy, yet seductive smile at him. Ted looked shocked for a minute before his eyes lit up and he was grinning back.  
"Let's get the car," he said, already backing out towards the door.

"I'll take it that's a yes then," Cody said quietly to Randy as they followed behind.  
Randy slapped him on the back in response, "Dude, were you ever in any doubt?" he said, squeezing his shoulder, forcing himself to stop as he found himself about to cup Cody's neck as he was so used to doing behind closed doors, and bizarrely, in the most public arena of them all.

***

The ride back Ted found bizarre to say the least. The driver decided to be a fan and talked at them the entire way home. He didn't know who any of them were but remembered all their dads. They amiably humoured him, with Randy sending Ted R rated text messages about what he wanted to do to him all the way, and laughing at him as he read them in shock each time, eyes wide, mouth open, he couldn't understand how in the same breath Randy could be talking about wrestling and all their dads, and then type something like 'I'm gonna suck your cock down the back of my throat until you shoot your load while screaming my name as Cody fucks you hard from behind.'  
Ted just couldn't believe he'd never known this side of Randy before, he certainly had been missing out! As they pulled up to Ted's complex all three of them were dying to get out and practically sprinted up the stairs to the front door. As Ted fumbled with the key Randy started to fumble with Ted's balls from behind, kissing the back of his neck, sending shivers the whole way down his spine.  
"Randy!" he gasped, "There's cameras dude!" he managed to get out as the door swung open.  
"Not any more there's not," Cody smirked, slamming it behind him as they all stepped through.

Instantly Cody drew Ted into a heated kiss, holding onto his face with both hands before unbuttoning his shirt. Reaching the last button, Cody ran his hands all the way up Ted's body and pushing his shirt off his shoulders, murmering appreciatively into his mouth. Randy continued the assault, reaching around from behind, cupping his balls, kissing along his neck and shoulders and pressing the heel of his hand into Ted's rapidly thickening length through his jeans.

"Couch, now," Randy growled, his voice washing over both of them like rolling thunder. Cody walked backwards a few steps, still attached to Ted's face, before taking his hand and turning to lead the way.

Ted could hardly believe what was happening, he watched Cody from behind as he followed. He watched the swing of his arm as he walked, the back of his neck peeking out above his t-shirt, the fit of his shirt over his broad shoulders, clinging onto his toned back muscles, the way his jeans fit snug over his butt as he took teasingly long slow strides towards Teddy's green couch. But the thing that Ted found most tantalising of all was the way he turned back and looked over his shoulder at him as he walked, one corner of his mouth turning upward in an alluring smile as Ted got lost in his smouldering eyes.

Cody was walking perfection to Teddy, had been for so long now that he had every millimetre of Cody's face memorised, every facial expression, every little nuance. He loved every single bit of him and he couldn't quite believe that he was willing to do this for him again.  
A shiver of anticipation ran through his body as Cody reached the couch and roughly threw Ted down on it, smirking all the while, never breaking eye contact. Ted still sitting upright, stared wide eyed as Cody stood over him and Randy in turn loomed over him from behind.

Both were smiling, both staring, and Randy leant in and whispered something in Cody's ear, never once breaking eye contact with Ted. Cody chuckled, eyes alight, nodding slowly as Randy reached around him from behind, lifting his shirt over his head, grin widening as the bigger man ran his hands down his sides slowly, seductively, still staring at Ted, gauging his reaction, before lightly tapping Cody's ass in encouragement, sending him forward.

They both smiled down hungrily at Ted's wide-eyed stare as Cody advanced, crawling onto Ted's lap, straddling his thighs as he leant in to claim Ted's mouth slowly in a seductive kiss.  
Ted seriously couldn't get enough of his kissing lark, he couldn't get enough of Cody being this way, he was so lost in the amazing sensations the kiss was instilling in him that he didn't notice at first where Cody's hands had travelled to. He gasped in pleasure as Cody's expert fingers lightly, torturously, brushed over his responsive dick through his jeans as he took particular care in undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his fly.

Suddenly, without warning, as soon as they were unfastened and without breaking the kiss, Cody knelt up and Randy had moved into position behind him. He was down on his knees, on the floor, between Ted's legs, and grabbed Ted by the hips as Cody rose, pulling Ted and his trousers down in one go. Randy removed his shirt as Ted watched in awe from his new reclining position, then in one swift movement Ted's legs were over Randy's head, dangling over his shoulders and down his back, trousers still joining his ankles.

Ted's head was spinning, he could barely grasp what was happening to him as the sensations of the double assault clouded his brain entirely. He stared at Cody as he stood, removing his own trousers, then kneeling again, eyes devouring him hungrily as he guided Ted's hand towards his throbbing cock at the exact same moment as Randy took Ted's entire member down his throat.

Ted nearly screamed out loud, Kristen had never done this for him before. He writhed uncontrollably for a moment as Randy kept his head still until he calmed, then started to bob furiously, working Ted into a lather almost instantaneously again.  
As he worked Ted, he ran his hands up and down Cody's back, feeling his muscles, and one hand resting firmly at the base of his spine.  
He gently pushed him forward, encouraging the prone man below to ogle the throbbing member in front of him as it bounced off Cody's belly and Randy took it in hand, causing Cody to moan as he lavished a few quick strokes on him before guiding him to Ted's waiting mouth.

Uncertain, but ready and willing, Ted eyed Cody's cock coming towards him in awe, not having been witness to it on the previous occasion when Cody pounded him from behind. So he stared hungrily, determined to give him the kind of pleasure Randy was currently ministering on him.  
As he leant forward, Randy's hand never left Cody's cock as it entered his mouth, so Ted paid them equal amounts of attention, tonguing and sucking them until Randy suddenly withdrew and replaced his mouth with his slick hand on Ted's cock.

Knowing Ted was watching him as he sucked furiously on Cody's cock, Randy raised his face to Cody's proffered ass and went in from behind tonguing his hot heat and sucking enthusiastically. Ted knew exactly what Randy was doing and watched his face from his vantage point as best he could. Cody was quivering above him and reached behind himself grasping the back of Randy's head, encouraging him further crying out "Oh god! Randy yes!", and Randy revelled in the attention, a smirk gracing his face as his eyes met Ted's.

Ted was shocked at Randy's brazen display and couldn't help wondering if Randy had done this to Cody before. But he was so turned on he was ready to pop at the hottest sight he'd ever seen and he couldn't tear his gaze away from Randy, who was obviously enjoying his task.  
His eyes were closed now and he was moaning and kneading Cody's ass cheeks firmly as he worked, causing Cody to moan in turn. Ted, still watching, obsessed, felt Cody buck into his mouth, and involuntarily began bucking into Randy's hand that continued to work him from below.

Randy took this as a sign and replaced his tongue with his finger in Cody's hole, gently at first, "You like that baby?" he whispered, swirling his finger around, kissing his hip, then diving straight in with two as Cody practically impaled himself instantly on his fingers.

Ted could feel Cody's hands gripping harder in his hair as he welcomed Randy's intrusion and he was desperate for it himself. Just as the thought crossed his mind he was suddenly bucking furiously in pleasure again as Randy took him down the back of his throat, one hand gently caressing his entrance. Ted reached down trying to force Randy's hand quicker inside himself. He heard Randy chuckle, and lower himself, still stretching one hand up reaching into Cody, but his face now level with Ted's puckered hole.

He teasingly licked gently up the crack, probing slightly, dipping into his hole as he passed over it, before taking one of Ted's balls into his mouth and rolling it around.  
Ted's ensuing moan around Cody's cock almost caused them both to blow on the spot, as Ted pumped his cock furiously into Randy's fist.  
But Randy, releasing both balls, licked the return path back down to his goal, this time delving right in. Ted froze, releasing Cody's cock from his mouth in surprise, it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and Randy took the opportunity to remove his fingers from Cody and guided him down to engulf Ted's twitching cock in his hot tight heat.

Ted, so close to losing control, whimpered below him, writhing on the green leather, trying not to buck himself to completion into Cody's body just yet.  
"Hang in there baby," Randy's voice rumbled over him, almost causing a spasm in itself and his ass clenched tightly, holding back, and Ted realised he'd replaced his tongue with his fingers and was gently working his hole. As Cody slowly, excruciatingly slowly, fucked himself on Ted's shaft, Randy watched, and Ted watched Randy watching, knowing what he could see.

"Randy..." Ted whispered, his ass almost forcing itself fully on Randy's fingers as he thrust upwards involuntarily into Cody, "Randy, please..."  
"Do you want me to fuck you Teddy?"  
Ted nodded gasping, and Randy licked his lips, knowing Ted was watching him but never removing his eyes from the sight of Cody's ass working Ted's cock.

He removed his fingers slowly, and spat in his hand, keeping his eyes lowered as Ted watched him. Sitting back on his haunches he coated his dick, he knew Ted couldn't see what he was doing below the couch now, but he knew Ted _knew_, and he knelt up, finally meeting Ted's eye, leaning his chest into Cody's back and wrapping one arm around his waist.

He kissed Cody on his shoulder, closing his eyes at the touch, feeling Ted buck involuntarily at the sight. As he opened his eyes he pushed in, smirking at Ted's glazed expression, unable to fully comprehend yet the things happening before his very eyes, He grunted, which Randy took as permission to continue, and began a slow steady rhythm, fully ensheathing himself ball deep before pulling almost all the way back out  
each time. Randy was still holding onto Cody round his middle, but dropped his hand to his young lover's straining cock and leant back to watch his own cock disappearing into Ted, and Ted's cock disappearing into Cody's sweet ass.

The sight nearly drove him into oblivion, it was intoxicating, and he increased his pace as he watched.  
This was the first time Randy had ever double teamed a guy, and it was hot, damn fucking hot, and he could feel his orgasm building already.  
He looked back to Ted's face as he cried out particularly loud, his eyes rolling back in his head as Randy pounded his prostate. He was writhing below him and moving in time to meet both Randy's and Cody's thrusts, hands trying to clutch handfuls of green leather as he lost all control.

Randy leant his chest forward into Cody's glistening back, still pumping his cock, kissing the back of his neck and moaning into his ear as he reached around to hold him tight, thrusting harder and deeper the few final times as Ted's violent clenching drew his orgasm from deep within him.

Moaning, panting hard, he held still as he felt Ted spasm, shuddering violently, thrusting up and into Cody, who Randy held close as his legs gave way when he came hard, head thrown back onto Randy's shoulder, collapsing into him, moaning indecipherably. Randy whispered into his ear, and biting down into the crook of his neck drew cries from him that rang out around the room as he shot hot ribbons over Randy's hand and landing on Ted's still heaving chest.

As all three continued to spasm periodically, the only sound was panting and rasping breaths as they stilled, shaking slightly. Randy and Cody slumped into each other, still upright, but as Ted softened and fell from his body, Randy pulled Cody down with him onto the floor as his legs gave out holding them both up. His strong arms still held him close to cushion his landing as Cody, spent, collapsed back to rest against Randy's chest, head lolling on his shoulder, arms holding the ones already encircling his body.

Ted couldn't move. He couldn't think, couldn't talk. He lay completely stunned on his battered old favourite green leather couch, legs hanging off, cursing the day he ever got the part in this bloody movie.

"You okay Teddy?"  
He opened his eyes to find Cody staring at him through heavily hooded lids, looking incapable of any type of movement as he lay slumped on Randy's lap, the older man's chin resting on Cody's shoulder as he too regarded Ted.

"Yeah, I'm good, all good." he smiled, considering it, "I was just thinking that I don't wanna go now," he sighed to himself, closing his eyes as Cody reached out and patted him on the knee.  
"Yeah, I know, it sux you have to be away for so long, but think of all the lost time we'll have to make up for when you get back!"

Ted's eyes shot open in a flash, amusement dancing in the eyes of the two men regarding him from the floor, he grinned down at them and laughed as his head flopped back down on the soft leather, sighing contentedly.

Life sure seemed to just get a helluva lot better, and he hadn't even gone yet, but he sure couldn't wait to get back.

fin.


End file.
